Phased array antennas, comprised of many individual radiating elements, require precise control of the phase of the signals driving the elements. This phase control provides a means to electronically steer the antenna beam and obtain a desirable antenna pattern. The phase control is typically provided by digitally controlled phase shifters with a finite number of phase state settings. It is desirable to minimize the number of states and complexity of the phase shifters for low cost. However, the lower the number of states, the more likely the antenna pattern will have undesirable sidelobe levels due to the quantization errors that result from the error between the desired and realized phase settings. These sidelobes, called “quantization lobes” cause interoperability and performance limitations in modern phased array antennas used for communication or radar systems.